Johannes Lillegard
Johannes Lillegard was a Sorcerer who lived in the Northern section of Jacob's Bell, considered one of the most powerful practitioners despite having no true allies in the council. Six or seven years ago he claimed his Familiar, Faysal Anwar mere seconds after he claimed his Demesne. He died becoming a sacrifice to hold in Barbatorem within the Abyss. Appearance He's described as appearing no older than twenty-five, dressed in a white coat and pristine. Roselyn's notes stated he seemed to bear harsh wounds, no doubt tying back to his ambitious claim, with no use of one eye, one hand and one leg, though the tissues appear undamaged. When he was fifteen his long hair was tied back into a ponytail, flush with the nape of his neck, and his face had yet to grow scruff. Personality Described as an ambitious and cunning individual, he acts as he does to maintain his territory and is vying for the position of Lord of Jacob's Bell. But he does appear to be reasonable in his requests and exchanges favors with minor practitioners like Maggie Holt. He would rather give Others a place they can belong than seeing that they try and take a place by force, as that leads to many deaths. He wants to be viewed as an example of success, for people to look up to, and helps Maggie because she was displaced. He ultimately wanted to build the relationship between Others and Humans, much like Solomon did, believing that the world was a better place with magic in it, despite the ugliness. He also loathes the status quo and wanted change. Art Johannes was a Sorcerer and stated to be one of the most powerful practitioners in Jacob's Bell. He has ties to various Others and a powerful Familiar. Basics * Johannes' Implement is a set of pipes. * Johannes' Demesnes is most of north and west Jacob's Bell. * Johannes' Familiar is Faysal Anwar. Chronology Before the Story Born into a practitioner's life, when he was fifteen he made his attempt to claim his demesne when Faysal appeared to tell him to stop, as it defied all convention and the angel was both an architect and protector of convention. He had Arthild attack and summon a swarm of rats for him to control with his implement to hold the angel at bay, only for them to be killed within the span of a city block. He then shot Faysal with a bullet that was lined to a circle, binding the bullet and Faysal since it was in him, long enough for him to run and start the ritual. He lost his leg and arm, and had to barter away an eye, to the local Goblin Queen who became partly Goblin. Afterwards, Faysal agreed to be his familiar in order to keep an eye on him. Bonds He first appeared in Blake's dream after Molly died in Bonds 1.1, offering him help for a price, and warning him that he needed to wake up. Damages Johannes appeared once more during the council meeting and afterwards walked for a time with Blake to have a civil discussion about the nature of power. He then offers Rose an invitation to his realm, stating she would find herself in good company. Signatures He appears in front of Maggie once she wandered into his domain and offered her a deal in exchange for getting her name back from Padraic through connections he had and sustain her if she agreed to help him take Jacob's Bell. He gave he a day to think on it and a phone to call her mother. When he next spoke to her he retrieved items she needed and they had an exchange of questions, where he revealed how he came about his Familiar, Implement and Demesne. While Maggie refused to be his ally, she offered to be cordial and informed her about a goblin called Rackspatter before he transported her out. He then appeared as Maggie was claiming a new name, Mags, and decried 'no contest' in allowing her to form it. Null He next appeared in attendance at the next council meeting with he, Sandra Duchamp, Duncan Behaim, and Rose vying for the position of Lord, Ev, Keller, Crone Mara, and Briar Girl remain out of it or hope to gain while not taking a side, and Mags, Andy, and Eva, remained neutral. Rose, during this time, refuses to take any of the conditions which is inviting immediate retaliation and putting the others with her as easy targets, but she acknowledges that and does so anyway, leaving. He found this development interesting. Later on he gives safe passage and a space to Jeremy Meath and the Satyrs accompanying him, despite preparing for conflict with Sandra Duchamp, on the agreement that he can’t hunt and interact with the Other residents or passage would be barred the first time he acted against him or his rules within his territory. Mala Fide and Gathered (10) He goes to the church to find Duncan and Sandra there with Eva and Andy. When Mags arrives they want an explanation for Molly, since it could be contrived as her siding with Rose, but she tells them that she has no love for Rose. Molly then demands a child from every group and a meaningful sacrifice from Johannes for their part in her death, to which he notes she's a very lucid ghost. When they refuse and Eva attacks Molly, nearly catching Mags in the process, she departs to get revenge (although she won't pursue Mags) and Johannes departs with Faysal. Sine Die Johannes heads to the Hillglades House to make a deal with the others, wanting to do a controlled sink and get rid of part of the town and taking Barbatorem with it so they can place it in front of a god to get rid of it and no one else can summon it. Blake states that he met a god and it was losing, and that he believes that Faysal may not be opposing the demon on this. After Blake reveals that because the Hillglades House is connected to the Thorburn name and with their collective consent they would all fall with it if they went through with the deal, he reveals it was never his intention to do so, but Faysal did. Before Johannes can stop his familiar, they are dragged into the Abyss and Barbatorem is set loose. Faysal then took control over Johannes and had him stay. Possession Johannes, now lacking his familiar, see it as his responsibility to help the others escape and allows Barbatorem to enter the reflection in his eyes. He then has Blake Thorburn use the Hyena to cleave out his eyes and then falls to his death, his body being taken by the Abyss with the demon inside of it afterwards. Judgement Despite being dead, Mr. Levinn pulled his possessed body out of the abyss, now belonging to Barbatorem to use in a possible attempt to become Lord and spread misery. Category:Characters Category:Practitioners Category:Sorcerers